narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Titan
"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew."- Hiruzen Sarutobi's last words. Even the greatest kings have to hand over their title someday. They must give up their title to new, healthy, young prospects who will take what they had to new heights. This is no different in the shinobi world, Hiruzen said it perfectly in his final words. And what he said came true his teachings would continue throughout the leaf shinobi, most likely for the rest of time. Thirty-five years after the fourth shinobi war, new powerful shinobi have have entered the world, some making more mistakes than others. The Red-Haired Deity, more commonly known as Shenron Uzumaki is one of these "fuck-ups". His life would go from being Uzushiogakure's best hope for success to a man seeking revenge and is filled with greed. To make up for all the terrible mistakes he has done, he wants to help the new hone their skills and teach them not to make the same mistakes as him. To accomplish this ''dream'', he needed new highly respected students that will interest others. He needed the son of a God, the son of his rival. "I wonder where he lives, is he like me, has his power caused him pain and suffering. Or is he one of the lucky few, someone who has gained serious power through luck birthrights, and determination" Shenron thought locating the Uchiha in such a vast village while smoking a cig. "Shut up with that sad pussy shit. I see hundreds of souls we can just take don't you. Several interesting prospects."the Shinigami hoped "Shut up. I'm here to do something right for a change not to go hunting." he responded "When are we gonna do something for a changed, you guys do the most boring things. Lets do something fun for a change." the Maju complained. "Silence....I found him" he said locating the young man at his house. Bright blue skies lit up by the dazzling sun, scattered clouds here and there. It was a beautiful day within the Land of Wandering Clouds. The perfect say to be out and joy the arranged company of one's family. True to that word, Seika and his family would be among the many who decided to joy such a wonderful day. As Shenron would approach their door step, he would hear faint shouts of joyous laughter, giggles of some sort; coming for the backyard. Then the sounds of speech being muffled out by what seemed to be water. "Dad, stop!" A girl shouted as Shenron appear around the corner. "Mi! That's not me? Blame your brother!" Seika muses as he continued to spray her with the water hose. Kiyoshi and his mother looked on in laughter from of on the floating devices within the swimming pool. Taking notice the red haired man peer around the corner. "Oh Seika! We seem to have companyyyyyy!" Kirei shouted as she was sudden blasted with torrents of water, causing her to fall inside the icy cold swimming water. "Yoho! Shenron!" Seika greeted, discarding the running hose. "Its been a while man..." He added, extending his hand for a firm shake. It rare for someone to have Shenron's total respect, but Seika is no ordinary man. Throughout the years, there have only been a couple of shinobi who have give the Red-Haired Deity a run for his money, Seika is one of these people. Shenron considers Seika his rival but also a very good friend. With a smile on his face Shenron firmly shook Seika's hand. "How have you been, I hope all is well" he said as he walked inside to go greet the others. "Kirei, looking as lovely as ever." he said kissing her on the cheek, a normal greeting for Shenron when he enters someone elses household. "If I knew you guys were having a party I would've brought food drinks and gifts." he said with glee. Soon after he would shift his attention to the young man standing right next to his mother. "Ah yes this must be the man man of the hour, Kiyoshi....of the white sharingan, I've some great things about you." he paused then continued. "We have some things to discuss after I finish greeting everyone, alright champ." he said as he walked towards the beutiful black haired kunoichi. Kiyoshi tilted his in confusion, for he had no clue who the man was or even why he was here. Looking over a his sister, Kiyoshi watched as she was approached by Shenron. The teenage girl lightly brushed her wet hair of off her face; evilly glaring at her father. "Hardy Har, dad." She spoke with pure malice. Such a facial expression made even Kiyoshi chuckle once or twice. "And you shut up!" She threatened her younger brother, angrily pointing at him. As Shenron approached, her evil face was swiftly cleared. "Whoa. Dad's friend is hawwwtt'" She said exclaimed inside her own mind. "H-hi." She quickly said snapping out of her trance. "I'm Mihaya." As he headed towards unfamilar face, he deduction skill started to take place. "Hmm, she's different some how, she's to pale to be related to Kirei so adopted maybe, no, I can sense Seika in her. Oh Sei-kun, we aren't so different after all." he thought having the thought making him gigle lil bit. Being a master of reading people, Shneorn was able to read exactly what Mihaya was thinking. Suddenly two spirits would emerge from Shenron's body, that only those who are connected to life and death could see. "Let her down easy ok Shenny-kun" Maju asked as she swiiftly tossed Shenron a rock the ground behiond him. "Yeah I know" he thoguht coming to a stop in front of her. "Its a pleasure" he said lifting her hand and giving it a quick kiss. "The name's Shenron" he said shining his golden eyes as he closed her hand with something inside. As he turned around he realized he almost forgot to greet the man who started it all, the Sage of Six Paths. Walking back towards, Seika, he bowed. Being one of the three men he'd ever bow too. "Ew.....its the old guy, you can never capture." the Shinigami said knowing to well that Hagoromo and Seika could see and hear him. Turning back towards the family, Shenron annouced. "I need to borrow Seika for a moment if you do not mind", hoping that they can go talk in a place a little more.....isolated. "How rude..." Both Hago and Seika said in sync, slightly laughing for the Shinigami's remark. Seika nodded his head in mutual agreement as the two trialed around the corner. And after facing Shenron, Seika brought up a specific question. "So... What brings you by here Shenron?" He asked peeking backwards to insure that no one is as ease dropping. As the the cig in his mouth burn out, Shenorn was quick to put another in his mouth and light it."This is a nice little house you got here, we never had teh same taste when it came to buying things." he said tapping his foot on the ground generating two chairs of rock. He sat, surveying the area with his sensing skill to make sure they were in solitude. "Anyways, on a more serious, remember the insitute I was telling you about a while back." knowing for sure taht the two discussed. While the two men had their conversation, the spirits were doing their own thing around the house. Maju wondered inside looking at Seika's family photo's admiring the family he has. "WHy can't Shenny-kun be like this guy, staying with one woman.". The shinigami on the other hand did not leave Shenron's side, though he really had no interest in the converation. He was truly just staring right at Hagoromo with a face of disgust. "Man, his soul look really good." he thought. "Ahh but of course... Yeah, I remember.." Seika repiled slightly laughing from Shinigami as it chatted with Hagoromo. "How is it coming along? Any good students yer?" He asked, leaning back in the stone chair. "I was actually thinking about sending Kiyoshi there myself, he doesn't quite fit in with the students here. Inside Seika, Hagoromo was seemingly ignoring Shinigami's statements as he continually compliment the potency of his soul. "That's good to hear because that is why I am here. The Academy increasing by the minute, from masters, to sub-masters, to students. We are discussing things with the Great Shinobi Nations about making an alliance with all of them, a new way to bring up ninja. And while discussing some prominient canidates for invite, of couse the name "Kiyoshi of the White Sharingan popped up. While we were originally going to send a letter. I felt like a vist was needed." he explained. "So do you think the little prodigy over there would be interested?" he asked whie wondering where Maju was and telling the shinigami not to stare. "I see. You want Kiyoshi to join your dojo. I'm actually pretty happy that you've consider inviting him... He is really and interesting boy. Just knowing him by being the wielder of a white sharingan is doing him a huge injustice." Seika added in Ki's defense. "He's quite proficient in other areas too. Especially Lightning seems to be his favorite at least to me." Seika finally stopped, "Anyway, I'm pretty such he'd be more than happy to join you.. You can ask him yourself." Hearing the answer he hoped for, Shenron responded positively. "Oh that is music to my ears, yes please call him over, there are somethings I need both of you guys to hear." he said while mentally telling Mjau to stop wondering around people's houses, telling her its very inpolite. "Why you gotta ruin all the fun Shennny-kun, listening to you talking business is boring." she said sitting on a tree branch close by. "Why don't we just let the entire family know why you're here. I'm sure they'll all be happy to hear of Kiyoshi's invitation." Seika added as he and Shenron trailed back around the house to see all three in the swimming pool. "Ahh... Look at them." Seika mused, feeling like a proud father and family man. "Man... Shenny, you should look forward to this. But anyway, I am officially giving you the floor. Deliver the good news." "''You should look forward to this" - those six words dwelled in Shenron's mind for quite sometime. One could say he was a little bit jealous of what Seika had. With the money in the world, Shenron has yet to find true love, and start a real family. Able to hear his thoughts, Maju knew exactly what Shenron was going through, and despite their questionable relationship, she still tried to cheer him up. "Hey....Shenny-kun it's alright, you me and my grumpy-face over there are like a family." sighing, shenron responded. "And that's suppose to make feel better, honestly forget about it, and stop reading my thoughts, it ruins the mood." Returning his focus back to the real world, Shenron decided to tell the family on his own. the good news...."While its up Kiyoshi....if he agrees, he shall going away for quite some time- to train at the best facilities with the best teachers and against geniuses just like him. It an experience that none of us had when we were his age, and in my opinion, should not be wasted. But like I said, it's up to you." pausing to give the family time to process and react. Kirei's face, lit up as she turned to face her son, truly the feeling of a proud parent. "Ki! You hear that? You've been invited to go train with some of the best in the shinobi world!" And with Kirei's reaction, Kiyoshi too bore a bright smile on his visage, almost as if he could believe what he just heard. "Seriously?" He asked looking his father directly into the eyes. Seika too smiled, and lightly nodded in approval of Shenron's words. "Congratulations, Ki!" Mihaya exclaimed tightly hugging her brother. Seika's approval was all Kiyoshi needed to believe was Shenron was saying, tightly hugging his sister back Kiyoshi leaped from the pool and onto the ground. "I accept!" He mused looking at Shenron with his bright gray eyes. Happy for the family, Shenron decided to wait to deliver the not so great news. "Congratz, its an opportunity, the most do not get. Now on a more serious note...the school year is going to begin soon, and student who wish to attend the first semester, require several things. Usually this process is very slow, and if a regular child were to apply at this time, they would probably not be accepted. But because you guys have a special relationship with a founder, I can pull some strings. Now to avoid all those written tests, I need to see your skills in action, do you see where I'm getting at." he paused once again to see if the family understood what he was saying. "Yay! We get to watch Ki fight someone other than Dad." Mihaya exclaimed somewhat happily. Though she mainly wanted to see the way Shenron battled. Attempting to hide her excitement for Shenron by cheer on for Kiyoshi. Seika nodded his head again for Kiyoshi to lead Shenron to the place where they would battle. And as he did the rest of the family followed in their bathing suits to watch as the battle unfolded. Not too far from their backyard, a field perfect for battle would present itself, and at each end, Kiyoshi and Shenron stood facing one another. "Are you gonna take his soul? I know his soul is strong and all but it's no where near the size of those two. You should just let me be in charge, I'll get'em all." the death god claim as they headed towards the battlefield. Shenron, more interested in seeing his skills at his max than demonstrating his divine power, promised himself he would not use his common strategies against the young boy. "What's your first move....lets see how well your father and mother have trained ya." A gentle breeze began to set in, blowing the boy's short dreadlocks to the east. Drifting his gray to from Shenron to Seika, he await for Seika's command to start. And yet again, with a simple nod, Seika told son to began. Quickly trailing his eyes back over to Shenron, the boy clenched his fists as he began to meld the energies within his body. And from there. Kiyoshi sought to express that energy upon the physical terrain. As from the great strength of his chakra, the wind that once blew east began to come from seemingly all directions. From the sidelines, Seika and the rest of the family looked on. "There you go..." Seika encourage quietly. "Now show us what your going to do with." As the winds of chakra continued to blow, they seem to grew weaker which each passing moment. This caused Mihaya to worry. "Dad... What wrong with Ki, you think he's getting nervous?" She questioned, looking into Seika's face as he watched on. "Nah.. Ki isn't one to lose heart easily, you should know that by now. Just watch him." After a few moments, the wind seemed to flow in circular pattern that then stopped completely. Suddenly the sky darkened as rolls of thunder fill the area. It would then begin to lightly drizzle with small droplets of rain pouring into the lands. Mihaya looked to the sky to see the thick darkened cloud that seemed to spawn for nowhere. Seika himself lightly smiled as Kirei leaned on his arm. "Heh... Now go get 'em." Seika whispered again. Despite not being able to actually hear his father, Kiyoshi burst out with glorious speed right on cue. Such a marvelous burst almost seemed as if the young lad was teleporting despite only being high speed movement. And with Kiyoshi's command, the droplets that landed on his chocolate skin began to build and clump together, forming a tentacle of some sort. And after suddenly appearing a few away from Shenron, the boy lashed out - pulling his tentacle arm in a whip like formation- while simultaneously freezing its tip aiming to bisect the man were he stood. Shenron watched as the young boy changed the environment to his advantage. "We got a lil strategist here don't we, he must've gotten it from his mother's side." he said, intentionally mocking his old friend. Acting as if he wasn't paying any intention the young boy, Shenron winked at Mihaya. But truly he was watching Kiyoshi with great details, trying to read his thoughts through his and his families body language and emotions. "Hearing the Seika utter words "go get'em" Shenron was forced to believe that was Ki's green light to begin his attack, and with that he showed Ki the respect he deserved by devoting his full attention to him. "Here he comes Shenny-kun" she yelled happy the Shenron was actually fighting not because he want to capture their soul but because he wants to help someone else. "Rain eh, water, and lightning are possible elements and with him being an Uchiha fire is another." he theorized finally breaking down his opponent's abilities like usual. As the adolescent ran towards Shenron, most would believe his speed is remarkable especially for his age, but to the Red Haired Deity, a man who has fought against shinobi with god-like speed, this was like an average genin jogging towards him. He continued to hypothesize, "Taijutsu specialist, hmmmm no...*notices the build up of water droplets on his arm* he's a water user, skilled in nature transformation like his parents." Still viewing his opponent at decreased speeds, he saw the tentacle take its shape, and with the ice tip he already knew what the young teen had constructed. Simply tapping his foot on the ground, he was able to create a decent sized pebble that would rise up and somehow blocked the whip, by reaching the exact spot that would've made contact with Shenron. Shaking his head in disappointment, Shenny spoke, "If this is all you got then I think you'd better stay here enjoying the good-times with your mother and sister.". While taunting the young shinobi, in his mind Shenny continued to count, "16....17...18". "Why-ya counting Shenny." she asked politely. So involved in the battle he did not respond. "Here, I bet you couldn't even move me from this spot." constructing a little circle on the ground, which he refused to exit. Then wagging his fingers back and fourth, telling the boy to com at him. In normal circumstances, Kiyoshi's water whip would've cut through stone with absolutely no trouble, but somehow Shenron managed to block Kiyoshi's entire assault was successfully stopped by a mere rock. Or was it? Seika was slightly thrown off by this phenomenon, tilting his head from unexplainable confusion. "What hell was that? A rock? Not way a little rock like that stopped Kiyoshi's attack." Seika mused chuckling at Ki's foolishness. "That boy is certain a jokester." And on the field, Kiyoshi and Shenron were face to face in their stand off. Though Shenron assumed thar he stopped Kiyoshi's water with a mere peddle, the young boy refrained from correcting him. As Shenron assigned his objective, Kiyoshi was already planning his next move. And after Shenron finished, Ki would put his move into effect. Moments earlier, Kiyoshi exerted his chakra into the plainfield, unbeknownst to everyone but Seika, Ki's seemingly weakening exertion was only being directed upward. Righting into the cloud, located above them. And during that exertion, Ki was able to claim that cloud as his own. From there Ki would force the cloud to spread and produce rain, being the reason it suddenly began to down pour in the earth. And with the cloud itself, contain small fragments of electrical charges and those two would also fall under Kiyoshi's command. From within each raindrop the fell onto the area, contained electrical charge ready for his decision. By this, everyone from Mihaya to Shenron would've been exposed to his rain. It droplets slid down the skin of each person included Shenron while at first he wound think nothing of it. He would soon feel a sudden shock for the rain on his skin. And after shocking Shenron, Kiyoshi would stand across from him, smiling. "How about you come out of the circle." He said, mocking Shenron's confidence. Rain, seemed odd to him, Shenron noticed they were filled with chakra from the gecko, thanks to his low latent inhibition that allows him to notice even the tiniest of details that most people miss, but he originally thought it was because the cloud were generated by chakra, reasonable explanation, nothing to look into at the moment. It wasn't until his seismic sense, picked up these buzzing sounds that static or lightning makes, all over his body, in the droplets of water. Most people would not notice it but Shenron should not be categorized under "most people". During the few seconds he had to notice that electric droplets covered his body, Shenron transformed his body into lighting making the effect useless and the droplets evaporate. "Did you say something" he said proving to Kiyoshi why he has the right to be confident then shifting his hands and fingers in a gun like position, he began shooting dozens of lightning bullets directly at him, leaving a trail of lighting current because of the moist ground and air. These bullets travelled 224,000 m/s thanks to the chakra boost of lightning, far greater any natural speed of any human. Actually watching the battle the shinigami commented on teh situation. "You are gonna kill him" - "Nah if he truly is his father's son then I have no doubt that he can deal with this." As impressive as it maybe have been, Shenron attempt to neutralize Ki's with his body would hugely backfire on the Red haired deity. However, it was because Shenron chose to transform into lightning that would truly set the table for Kiyoshi to rein victorious in this bout. With Kiyoshi's electricity already settled on Shenron's body, it would've only been a matter of time before Kiyoshi would link him to Shenron nervous system. And to establish that connection, Kiyoshi would've had to shock the red head. And right when Kiyoshi attempted to do just that, Shenron would fully transform his body into lightning. Trained by the greatest lightning release user known to the shinobi world at large. When trained by the best, Shenron should've expected nothing less. It was then, that Ki could take full control. Once Shenron had transformed into lightning, Kiyoshi's own lightning physically bonded with the man. This would temporary give Kiyoshi control over Shenron's lightning form. It was with the transformation back that would truly decide the outcome. With Shenron now human again, Kiyoshi's electric element rested within the man after not actually being absorbed but "neutralized". And with that, Kiyoshi sought to prove his worth. By holding his hand out, Kiyoshi halted Shenron's bolts. And without any other warning, the young shinobi commanded Shenron's lightning trail back into him. And at such speed that electricity flowed, it would be far too late for a counter. As when flowed back into him it would instantly head to Shenron's brain. And after running into his mind, it was fully connected to Shenron's bioelectric systems. By temporary cutting off a few of his neural impulses, the Red Haired Deity would be rendered....unconscious. Over confidence, a flaw possessed by most of the great ones, including Shenron. While Shenron is a brilliant shinobi, he cannot view all their past and memories through a mere glance at his opponent. There was no actually way that Shenron could have deduced that his opponent was taught by God of Lighting, Kei Yotsuki. Shenron clearly underestimated the boy and playing childish games with him was definitely not a wise idea. The boy's strategy was flawless, from the chakra clouds, to the distraction of water release, to the lightning attack, Kiyoshi was more than Shenron expected. Though not matter how strong or skilled the young shinobi may be, there is a reason Shenron is a Z-rank shinobi and he is not. Shinobi of his caliber are trained to deal with the unexpected. His brain, superior to all, can see the lightning bolt be redirected as his body returned back to normal. Many thoughts would be running through his head during that short period of time. "Should I teleport away, no I must remain here...this kid can't get to cocky. I must show him how inferior he is." With that thought and that thought alone, he'd face the lightning bolts head on. The kid was too smart, too smart for his own good. By aiming for Shenron's brain to effect the neural pulses, his strategy would begin to go downhill, fast. It may be true that Shenron did not have an accurate profile of this boy but obviously Kiyoshi did not have one of Shenron either. Shenron has a unique seal known as Shinkan, that grants him the ability to process things far beyond the speed of lightning. Kiyoshi's goal was to knock the Red-Haired Deity unconscious by alternating the flow of the neural pulses. But to alternating the flow would mean Kiyoshi would be required to break the seal that is keeping this steady flow. With no knowledge or intentions of breaking a seal, his goal would be non-successful. And with a transcription seal activating once the lightning droplets connect with his chakra returning him back to normal, all the outside chakra that entered his body without his knowledge or recognition would be absorbed by a unique chakra absorbtion seal Kiyoshi's lightning would vanish in a matter of milliseconds, only leaving a shock, that he did not feel thanks to the Killing Pain Seal, he has set on low alway active on his body. All of this was happening on the inside, but on the outside it looked like Shenron was completely hopeless, paralyzed by the shock and left as if his soul was removed from body. The Maju was also tricked by this performance, as she began to as question. "Shenny-kun, no, Shenny-kun you must wake up, if not, he *looks at the shinigami* is gonna take over and kill the kid."-"Shut up....if I could've taken over, and this meaningless shenanigan would've been long since over." he responded well aware the Shenron was faking it. As his cigarette disintegrated due to the lightning, the side effect would already kick in, as his middle finger began to tap the side of his thigh. "I'm charged up" he said lifting his head, with a grin on his face mocking the boy similar to how he does with Seika. Suddenly the world began to tremble, as Shenron would begin to exert his own chakra on to the terrain. With a simple inhale then exhale a large amount of chakra was released from his body, not only clearing Kiyoshi modified environment but making it so sunny that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Clenching his fist to stop the tapping he would also begin his counter attack. At the moment he clenched his fist, a the area that Ki stood on would descend at a very rapid rate. With ground descending, Summoning: Divine_Rain hundreds of blade would cover the gap, leaving no space or openings that Kiyoshi could escape through pure maneuvering, or dodging. With Kiyoshi descending swords falling (in synch with intense speed that match one another might I add), Shenron only needed to do one last thing before his little combo was complete. Chains would emerge from the ground attempting to close the two inside. "Is that all you got, yo little dark-skinned mongrel." placing a new cig back into his mouth. "It would seem that Shenny boy was somewhat prepared while Kiyoshi went into battle empty handed and may a way from scratch.. Seems a bit cheap to me..." Seika spat looking on at the battle progress. "I know Shenron must be interested. Kiyoshi managed to back him into a corner. And now he's resorting to those swords and chains. We'll see-..." Seika was suddenly cut off by the shouts of his daughter. "Hey! You bastard! What do you think you're doing to my brother?!" She angrily charged forward, summoning her Gunbai in hand. Despite her malicious burst, Seika was able to quickly respond by tightly gripping her shoulder." "Mi, you shouldn't worry.. Shenron knows what he's doing. Kiyoshi will overcome this. Just wait it out." He assured, caressing the side of her face. From there, the two looked on at as Kiyoshi began to descend deep into the earth. A quicker thinker, that what he was, Kiyoshi's attack was deemed unsuccessful by Shenron's ability to still fight. And as he began to fall, Kiyoshi revised his plan of attack. Weapons from seemingly nowhere began to rain down the hole. And by using the water that was present on his body, would Kiyoshi still have room to fight back. Using his outstanding water prowess, the boy forced the droplet to rise up and then expand; build in moisture and mass. The sword soon fell into a deep pool of floating orbs, halting their descent toward Kiyoshi. And then by using the water that was already present around him, Kiyoshi leaped from his square just before the chain emerged from behind him. And as he leap, he began to slightly turn, telling the water to flow with him; it too quickly built in mass. Suddenly Kiyoshi would be blast from the ground, carried out by a pillar of rotating water currents known as a waterspout. With the weapon in a float orbs, Kiyoshi then sought to spread them around the red haired man, leaving no way of simple escape. While still levitating on atop waterspout, Kiyoshi look around as all the natural clouds and seemingly been erased. Shenron may has amused that the cloud itself was created by Kiyoshi, however it was just the young lad manipulating a natural cloud with his chakra. And from that cloud, rain was produced... Meaning that the entire area that under his control The waters from the rain being to evaporate, created steam of moist air that ascended into the sky. The water that held the sword around Shenron began to expand even more, clumping together in a giant mass of water around the deity. And the vapor below and even above began to liquefy, connecting to that water that held the swords. By now, the man was surrounded into a prison of water, on all sides..... That then froze. Now keeping him at bay with an ice prison surrounded by his own frozen weapons. The boy may have been young, but he was no fool. Knowing that weapons don't just fall from the sky, Kiyoshi suspended that he weapons branded teleportation of some sort, similar to the weapons of his father. Which is why Kiyoshi choose to surround him... Leaving for no change of escape by those means. For if he were to touch Kiyoshi's ice prison, he too would find himself solidified in tune with the ice around him. Being a spectator of Shenron's life, Maju saw many similarities in Kiyoshi and Shenron. "He's really good for his age, kinda reminds me of you as a child Shenny-kun. From the confidence, to intellect, to the skill, Kiyoshi is like dark-skinned kid version of you." "You obviously haven't watched much of his father or his mother for that matter, the only resemblance we share is our unique heritage, and what comes from it. " the Red-Haired Shinobi responded watching how the adolescent genius work around his little combo. Forcing himself to stay in the circle he constructed earlier, he viewed as his blades turned against him. A massive bubble of water would engulf Shenron, leaving no easy room of escape. At that moment Shenron knew what needed to be done, using his chakra to make the piece of ground sick to his feet Shenron would smirk. Once connected the two would switch places with the little prodigy who thought he trapped the Z-ranked shinobi. Still standing on the circle, Shenny giggled at the interesting sight. "You seem to enjoy using your techniques, why don't you see how it feels for a change." Knowing that it won't hold him for long it was still humorous. ---- Flashback Suddenly the world began to tremble, as Shenron would begin to exert his own chakra on to the terrain. With a simple inhale then exhale a large amount of chakra was released from his body, not only clearing Kiyoshi modified environment but making it so sunny that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Clenching his fist to stop the tapping he would also begin his counter attack. At the moment he clenched his fist, a the area that Ki stood on would descend at a very rapid rate. With ground descending, hundreds of blade would cover the gap, leaving no space or openings that Kiyoshi could escape through pure maneuvering, or dodging. With Kiyoshi descending swords falling (in synch with intense speed that match one another might I add), Shenron only needed to do one last thing before his little combo was complete. Chains would emerge from the ground attempting to close the two inside. "Is that all you got, yo little dark-skinned mongrel." placing a new cig back into his mouth. Flashback Ends ---- Shinobi use hand seals to mould their chakra to perform ninjutsu genjutsu and other things. Shinobi train for many years to increase the rate the perform these hand signs, but the true masters have the ability to perform the technique with only one or two handsigns. This decreases the amount time to set up the technique as well as the time for the opponent to react. Shenron finds hand signs completely useless, believing they cannot keep up with his mind. Thanks to the teaching of his sensei Magai, Shenron is able to mold his chakra through an art known as Kotodama. With it Shenron mould his chakra through words, or enchantments, allowing him to perform the techniques. Thanks to his increased neural pulses, Shenron can speak up to 15 words per second, making it almost impossible for an opponent to detect because it just looks like he is mumbling and masks it through conversation. When Shenron exerted his chakra, Shenron placed the Inemuri seal onto the young boy which would most likely end the match; placing him in a never ending battle that is fueled by his own memories and his chakra, a technique that jinchūriki could not even escape. He placed another seal when he stated the word mongrel, placing the Self-Cursing Seal just incase he some how broke fūinjutsu generated genjutsu. He knew both techniques were successfully placed on the real Kiyoshi thanks to his soul sensory, allowing him to detect which is a clone and which is not. Turning to Seika but not yet leaving his circle, Shenron stated, "Didn't want to knock him out, but you know how I get when someone takes my drugs." -" Anyways, he's truly exceptional, he'll raise the bar high in the academy being one of, if not the top student in the whole institute." From beyond the dream world Shenron's own message to the boy's father would fade. Repeating itself over and over, until it complete stopped, cutting Shenron's vision and other senses from hin, even with the man's renowned processing ability would not suffice in the endgame, a true ending at the hands of the fourteen year old. It was for the initial trials of the battle that brought the outcome. For Shenron would've never noticed until this very moment. Recalling the rain from earlier events, the electrically charged rainwater landed on the man's skin. Despite claiming himself to be a "deity", deity from within was merely contained within a vessel; that vessel, being the body of Shenron himself -- his human body -- and like all human bodies, they has the tendency to absorb moisture (especially water) from outside sources, similar to that of a sponge. The rain fell on the man's skin, and when it did, the pores on his skin began to absorb the lightning charged water, bringing it into contact with his nerves before the actual fighting had began. And it was then that Shenron's entire neural network was under the control of the dark skinned mongrel. Neural impulses typically move at about 119 meters every second. A single pulse would've already established Kiyoshi's with Shenron's "central computer" before he would even know it. And through extensive study session, reading dozens or books; Kiyoshi's true strength lies not within his power but his knowledge of how to effectively use that power. With Shenron's neural network under his thumb, it was only a matter of child's play to bring the man's to his knees. The center of the neural network, or the brain was also under his control. By using this knowledge to his advantage, Kiyoshi would call upon a certain part to end the battle the never became; the frontal lobe... The frontal lobe is in charge of many things that go on mind, one of the more important features would be dreams. By inducing his mind into a unconscious state, Kiyoshi would then induce Shenron into a dream world kept inside of his own mind. No. This was not merely genjutsu but an actual dream on Shenron's account. For it was not his chakra flow that would be tampered with but his actual mind. Reducing him to a standing unconscious state while the others looked at in surprise. To Shenron, his dream would rein him victorious over the child, however in actuality. Their fight never started. After it had began to rain, Shenron would have fallen asleep and dreamt of his bout with Kiyoshi. The boy stood across from the man, shaking his head at the death god. "I don't need to join your academy.. I already have the greatest teachers in the world." He uttered looking at Seika (also referring to Kei). "So no. I think I'd be better off here."